


科技始於人性

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 源自一把幸运的小剪刀……！好久没这么爽快简短又直白地说干就干。杯杯外型可参照Tenga GEO探索球系列。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	科技始於人性

**Author's Note:**

> 源自一把幸运的小剪刀……！  
> 好久没这么爽快简短又直白地说干就干。
> 
> 杯杯外型可参照Tenga GEO探索球系列。

这是什么东西？  
托尼从彼得的桌上拿起一颗外观有许多深浅不一、不规则纹路的球状物，虽然捏起来挺有弹性但它的底部被开了个洞，显然不是什么训练握力用的辅具或其他，托尼捏了好几下只觉得手感不错，倒没想到这个东西的功用。但他没很在意，毕竟彼得在大学主修材料工程，曾经从学校里拿回很多随手做的样品跟他一起研究可以应用的方向，这颗球大概也是差不多的东西。  
摸起来像是硅胶。  
背对他的彼得听到这句话还没想起自己桌上放了什么，直到听见硅胶觉得有点不妙，一回头就看到托尼坐在他桌前像个拿到新玩具的小孩不停捏著手上的东西。  
呃，那是我之前跟人因工程实验室合作的东西，没什么用的半成品。彼得立刻用蛛丝把托尼手上的东西黏走，随手丟进衣柜深处后马上关起来。  
看不出来跟人体工学有什么关系。托尼耸耸肩，走近靠在衣柜前干笑的彼得瞇眼打量他：但你很反常。  
我没有！彼得紧张得音调都高了一阶，手还是紧紧背在身后按著衣柜，不让托尼有打开的机会。他们现在已经差不多能够平视对方，但彼得迎上托尼的目光时总觉得自己还是那个必须仰望他的男孩，尤其是此刻，他几乎在托尼的打量里矮了一截，但又不敢闪避他的视线，睁大眼露出很是诚恳的表情，借此说服托尼他说的都是真的。  
托尼懒得告诉他，彼得帕克有个坏习惯，只要一说谎就会不停眨眼，耳下连到脖颈处会泛起不太明显的浅红，要靠得很近才看得出来（就別问他到底经过多少次才归纳出了）。  
他用虎口卡住彼得的下巴，捏著脸颊让彼得随着他的意思仰头，很轻易便低头吻住这个该因说太多谎被咬断舌头的坏孩子。只是他太喜爱他，舍不得他，便只是吮著那条前科累累的软舌，用膝盖有一下没一下地压着彼得的裤档，逼得彼得在绵密的吻里发出不满的鼻音，胡乱扯著托尼的衣服，想要亲手碰触他。  
不。  
托尼抓住他的手。如果彼得还记得自己是蜘蛛人，同样会记得两人同样赤手空拳的前提下托尼根本不是他的对手，但他现在脑里的血液通通往下流往裤档里紧得发疼的部位，根本无法好好思考下一步，他只想托尼放开他的手，让他能够得到他想要的，或者扯开裤头，掏出他被托尼顶得已经把内裤弄湿一小片的阴茎。  
托尼终于往后退让他能好好呼吸，又意有所指地说：你得先告诉我刚刚那个东西是什么。（你才能得到你想要的）  
彼得支支吾吾一副不是很情愿说的样子，逼得托尼伸手探往他越来越紧绷的裤档重重一握，彼得立刻发出可怜的呜咽声，在忽重忽轻的揉搓下语无伦次地说：那是实验室学长接的兼差，帮情趣用品店设计的飞机杯。我帮他解决了材料的弹性问题，所以他送我一个正式量产品当谢礼！  
飞机杯的用处是什么？  
彼得有点惊讶地看他：你怎么可能不知道？那是拿来自慰的玩具啊。

托尼是个言出必行的人。即使彼得说出答案的口气让他不是很开心，他仍然把手探进彼得裤头松垮的四角裤里，毫无阻隔地握住那根高高翘起的阴茎，但他根本不需要做什么，才收拢五指而已，贪恋快感的大男孩就自己动了起来，按照自己喜欢的方式操起托尼的手，而托尼所做的只有时轻时重地握住被顶端滴出的前液弄得湿黏的阴茎，在彼得难耐地喘息时吻他，故意跟著彼得挺腰的频率吸吮舌尖、在敏感的上颚打绕。敏感的大男孩根本没能坚持太久，就抖著腰射了出来，内裤里被他射得乱七八糟，内裤、腿心还有托尼的手都有精液的痕迹。  
其实你根本不需要什么飞机杯。托尼抽出手，让彼得看清楚他被蹭得发红的掌心还有缓缓流下的乳白精液。  
你需要的只有我，但我不介意多点小乐子。

彼得被迫打开衣柜找出被他丟进去的飞机杯，在托尼的注视下，面红耳赤地教托尼该怎么用这个外观奇特的小乐子。  
你得把它像这样反折出来⋯⋯彼得努力想要专心讲解，还特地把手拿高让托尼可以看清楚他手上的动作。但托尼就把他压在衣柜门板上，有一下没一下地用阴茎蹭著他的臀缝，彼得能感觉到臀缝里渗进的湿黏感，而始作俑者好几次顶著紧闭的入口，彼得知道它带来的可观份量，都分心要让自己放松好接受它，却被不满他停下的托尼拍打臀肉，要他继续说下去：这一面其实是内里，会设计能翻出来是为了方便清洗跟晾干。  
所以要用的时候就从这里捅进去？  
托尼瞇起眼打量飞机杯中间的洞口，不以为然地问彼得。他不懂这个飞机杯有哪里吸引人的，有点懒得再听下去。在前花花公子托尼史塔克看来，那个洞甚至还不如彼得的嘴有用，虽然口交技巧不是很好，有时还会忘记收起牙齿刮痛他，但彼得富有服务精神，会努力把托尼含到最深，脸颊被他塞得鼓起也不放开，还会把他吸得像是没吃过这么好吃的东西。  
光是想起彼得之前给他口的几次，托尼就觉得自己又变得更硬，只想掰开彼得夹得紧紧的臀肉就这样直接捅进去不管不顾地操他。

但彼得没有超能力，无法得知此刻他心里那些不堪启齿的念想，只专心向他解释他最初看到的那些奇特的纹路都是有特別经过设计，保证让每个男人在使用飞机杯的过程里能够得到最舒服的感受。  
托尼听彼得一连串叨叨念念听得很烦，他不是一个能够忍耐欲望的人，本身又是左右逢源豔遇不断的类型，根本没有这种需要靠自己双手解决需求的时候；再说他的男朋友现在就在他面前，只差拉下内裤他就可以长驱直入地干他，但彼得卖力解释的表现让他起了另一个念头。  
这个清洗也很方便，但要记得用冷水或温⋯⋯  
你真啰嗦。托尼直接打断彼得正要从后续清洁方式讲起的话头：干脆我直接操作一遍，你从旁指导我算了。

彼得完全没料到托尼会这么说，还来不及拒绝手里的东西就被抽走。飞机杯早就在它刚刚的示范里翻成可以使用的状态，托尼并没有仔细听刚才的使用说明，只是从后方扶著彼得的阴茎就要直接套进飞机杯，但彼得连忙抓住他的手大叫不是这样用的！  
托尼停下动作，没好气地问他飞机杯的用法不就是套上去搓而已，这也不对吗？  
是、是这样没错……彼得一开始还有点结巴，但托尼持续用阴茎蹭著他臀缝的动作让他难以专心，用力咬了下唇瓣才自暴自弃地说这样直接套进去摩擦力太大了，弄起来会很痛，你要涂点润滑液在洞口跟里面才可以。  
托尼翻了个白眼，照着彼得的指示在他发现飞机杯的桌上找到一包润滑液。他不知道用量要多少干脆撕开一道口子，把里头的润滑液全从洞口挤进去，再用手指随便在里头涂抹几下后又回到被他勒令站在原地的彼得后方。

彼得光顾著懊恼自己没收好东西才会陷入这个处境，根本没看见托尼是什么时候给他自己套上保险套，就在他被粗鲁地塞进飞机杯的同时，他后头的肉穴也被早就急不可耐的坏东西给顶开一道缝，在毫无扩张的情况下直接挤进半个顶端，虽然这不是他们第一次做，他也已经习惯被托尼进入，但没有任何扩张就直接被进入的异物感还是让他感到不适。  
托尼故意隔着软软的硅胶捏住他的龟头揉了两下，飞机杯里的纹路重重摩擦过敏感的冠状沟，让努力放松身体让托尼能够顺利进入的彼得忍不住仰头呻吟，托尼靠上去咬住他滚动的喉结，手直接往下套，另一手也抓着彼得的臀部，无视彼得还很干涩的肠肉，只凭借保险套上的润滑液就沉著腰将自己埋入彼得里头。彼得不得不带着可怜的鼻音开口要托尼先別动，给他一点时间适应后穴被插入的不适感。

尽管彼得又窄又紧的肉穴不停收缩，像要努力将侵入的外物挤出体内，但托尼并没有理会彼得的求饶停下动作。他握着彼得的腰，开始浅浅抽动起来，每一次摆腰他的手就会以同样的速度套弄彼得在飞机杯里的阴茎，他一边帮彼得手淫，还要一边咬著他的耳垂或者舔著已经沾上微微汗水的耳廓，问彼得他这样用飞机杯的手势对不对，有没有哪里需要改进的地方。  
彼得胡乱搖着头，说出的话因为持续的呻吟而难以辨认。托尼故意装作没听懂的样子，只是将彼得紧紧按在他的胯下，扭著腰用埋在彼得里头的肉刃辗平已经被操得不再抗拒、只紧紧吸附著他的软肉。彼得没有办法，只好自己伸手握住托尼的手将飞机杯往下套，让飞机杯裹住更多部份，不再只是浅浅套弄前端。托尼并没有拒绝彼得，他只是毫无作为，任由彼得动作有些粗暴地握着他的手自慰，一边从T恤底下摸进去，捻住已经挺起的乳头揉搓起来。

彼得从没有后悔答应帮实验室的学长打造这个飞机杯，但他在被飞机杯每一道凸出的纹路重重刮过茎身、下一秒又紧紧夹住的摩擦带来无数快感的时候，忍不住在心底诅咒那个太过认真的学长为什么要把飞机杯设计得这么细致，让他要忍受这种前面被托尼用飞机杯玩弄，后面又要承受托尼故意慢慢顶到他前列腺的快感。  
血气方刚的年轻人难以招架多重刺激，很快就绷紧腰射在飞机杯里，即使他们都放开手，半软的阴茎仍被飞机杯裹著，只是在托尼重新握住的时候，洞口因为挤压而流出一些浓稠的液体，缓缓滴到地上。  
托尼咋咋舌，又慢慢用飞机杯摩擦彼得的阴茎，让还在高潮余韵里喘息的彼得因为过度刺激发出难耐地呻吟。  
我假设让你先射是我已经成功学会飞机杯用法的证明？彼得忍不住扭头要他不要再装了，明明他早就乐在其中，但嘴巴一张开就被托尼吻住，手也被拉去握住飞机杯跟自己的东西。

彼得的阴茎在托尼整根抽出又用力插入的粗暴节奏里，重新顶著飞机杯硬了起来，忍不住随着托尼的每一次撞击而握紧飞机杯，让里头的纹路一次又一次夹缠著他的阴茎，借由还残留在里头的润滑液与精液动得更加顺畅。  
彼得不知道自己被托尼压在衣柜操了多久，只是当他们终于气喘吁吁地停下来后，他手上原本拿着的飞机杯已经因为太多精液从里头滴出来弄脏地毯而被他丟在地上，只能改用手紧紧握住，亡羊补牢地让逐渐变得稀薄的精液留在他的手里。

托尼靠在他汗津津的肩膀上，瞟了眼躺在地上的飞机杯不以为然地说：你要这种东西干嘛，还不如直接来找我不是比较快还比较爽吗？

彼得终于发现托尼绕了一大圈折腾他的用意，怒气让他不再重申这只是別人的赠礼，只是模仿托尼的口气：我假设你还记得我们大部分时间都算是远距离恋爱，我总不可能为了做爱经常跑回纽约找你！这正是我为什么需要它的原因！  
托尼瞇起眼，彼得已经很懂得判读托尼的表情，他知道这通常是托尼正在计画什么坏事的意思，但他只是硬著脖子不肯向托尼低头。他觉得自己本来就没错，错的是要在这点小事上斤斤计较的托尼。

然而托尼只是哼笑了一声就不再说下去。

后来彼得才知道那声笑是什么意思，他无比后悔，自己的所学专业明明就不是这一方面，但为什么史塔克工业后来推出的成人玩具(Sex Toy) 要将他的名字要以共同研发者的身份放在托尼旁边！

他明明就是这些东西的受害者好吧！

end.

Q: 托尼史塔克怎么不可能知道飞机杯要干嘛？

A: 他都直接真人开战，不认识广大单身男性群体的固炮很正常。


End file.
